She Ain't You
by CobaltHeart
Summary: SongFic. You've all heard the song. By dear ol Garth Brookes. It's kinda sad. But it revolves around Inu's thoughts after he's mated to Kags.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this song Garth Brooks does, and I don't own any characters either (sighs) I own jack squat on this one peopole but o well. R and R please.**

InuYasha was sitting in the big tree beside his and his Kagome's home. He had finally taken his peice of inheritence and they lived in a nice sized castle with a big iron gate and a huge yard, when I say huge I mean 200 acres of complete nature at it's finest. His father had really gone all out when he built it. There was a huge sapphire chandeliers and mirrors made out of silver and gold. There was plush furs and Western beds, so to say the least it was pretty much a dream.

_it's a big estate_

_with wrought iron gates_

_and palm trees standin' tall_

_fancy mirrors and chandeliers_

_comfort wall to wall_

He stared out on to the ocean, the sun was balancing on the horizone, deciding if it was time for him to sleep so the moon could rise or for him to stay awake. He had to admit the ocean air was, well nice, and Sango and Miroku always freaked out about how 'awosme' the veiw was. But InuYasha couldn't help but, well miss where he used to live. The woods in the InuYasha Forest was so soothing all the trees and the scent of timber and wild flowers. This place was great for someone like his brother, but not him the woods was for him. He knew Kagome loved him, but he loved Kikyo.

_and the ocean air is so crisp and clean_

_and they rave about our view_

_but there ain't no mountian breeze_

_and there ain't no hickory trees_

_and this aint tenessee_

_and she ain't you_

Kagome, she really was true, she really loved him. Everynight she would come to him and lay beside him. She would caress his face and whisper in his hair. He could smell the sweet scent of her love but. But he couldn't bring himself to forget Kikyo. Kikyo was his first love. He was the face he always saw when he talked to Kagome, when he looked at Kagome, even when he made love to Kagome. Somewhere deep inside he knew that she knew this. That was one of the things that really made him feel, well I guess acepted. For her to know that he didn't fully love her, but that she still stayed by his side. Leaving her friends, family, and pratcily her whole life. just for him. Even ignoring the fact that his brother loved her with all his heart, to stay with him. He knew he should be grateful, which he was, but he couldn't just forget Kikyo.

_there's a bedroom suite_

_where she comes to me_

_and as her fingers touch my face_

_i close my eyes and fantasize_

_of another time and place_

_what she feels is so warm and real_

_and i know her love is true_

_she tires so hard to please_

_still i think sometimes she sees_

_that this ain't tennesse_

_and she ain't you_

Yes the place was grand, maybe even to grand. No it wasn't that he could handle the responsilbites of his title, he just didn't want them. He wanted the things he loved, Kikyo and his forrest home.

_it's not thats its not grand enough_

_and its not that im not man enough_

_theres just somthing easy going that I love_

_about you and tennesse_

When the sun finally set, he mind was made up. He was going to do his duties, see to his mate and act as if everything is as it should be. But really who could he kid, maybe some people but he would always know, somewhere deep within himself, things weren't right. He missed his love, he missed his home, he just felt out of place. No matter how hard he'll ever try you can't just pull out all your roots and rip your heart out of love. He couldn't forget her. He couldn't never forget the preistess that stole his heart he could put another prietess one who he stole her heart. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, he wont forget the orginal.

_so i made up my mind to learn my lines_

_and to try and play the part_

_but the part of me is in tennesse_

_and deep down in my heart_

_I miss my Smokey Mountian home_

_and i miss your loven'n too_

_and its deep inside of me_

_and it's always gonan be_

_'cause this ain't tennesse_

_and she aint you_


End file.
